The Truth Will Be Exposed
by Helunai
Summary: When C.C finds herself in the midst of another war, this time involving the whole of humanity, she realises that she can aid them with the Code. Once she finds a suitable candidate that is. With the power of Geass, she will expose the truth behind Eren and the titans.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Neither Code Geass nor Attack On Titan belong to me.

**Author's Note: **This was written for an audience who has completed both seasons of Code Geass and is at least up to date with the anime of AOT. So if you haven't, there will probably be major spoilers. Also, please note that although this chapter is fairly short, the following chapters will hopefully not be. I will try to update this as often as possible, so at the slowest I will have a new chapter every two weeks.

**Prologue:**

The cheers of freedom drowned out the horrific screams – transforming the once brutal scene into a glorious, unified happiness. Not one felt remorse for his death as the crowd exhibited something they were unaccustomed to: genuine optimism. She followed their line of sight to the central stage to see an ambiguous figure.

The very definition of hope stood before them. He was the symbol of a new, allied nation without corruption and inequality. He represented the combined power of the people who fought for a utopian society. Without him, they would be nothing but segregated communities with little to no strength. Lelouch knew that. But he also knew that in order to realise that dream, he had to make the ultimate sacrifice.

"But only you and I will ever know that," C.C said as she gazed down at the masked figure on the stage. There was almost a grin on her face as she thought of the identity of the man and how he would undoubtedly struggle as the new image of liberation.

**Chapter 1:**

SMACK!

The ground was hard like cement. C.C groaned as she rolled on to her side. Her head throbbed and her body ached. Trying to recall recent events was too difficult so she lay there until the pain eased.

With her dizziness subsiding, she opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. Metal bars. Chains around her ankles and wrists. Small, claustrophobic room with no other inhabitants. She rolled on to her other side. Two small beds bolted to the wall. A toilet. A sink. Looking up she noticed a tiny window high in the right corner of the wall. It let in the pleasant warmth and aroma of outside. She must be just below ground level. Definitely a possible escape route.

Getting up was the difficult part. The muscles in her body weren't obeying her will and she couldn't muster the strength to haul herself up. She estimated she had been on the ground for nearly five minutes before finally bringing herself to her feet.

"You finally came to, then?"

A tall silhouette of a man appeared in front of her. C.C stayed silent as she trained her eyes on him. Potential enemy.

"Can you speak?" the man frowned at her. He looked much shorter in the light than she had thought.

"Well anyway, you're needed for questioning. Don't take this the wrong way, but Levi is pretty superstitious of the unknown. He will resort to more _forceful _methods of persuasion if you don't comply," the figure stated monotonously.

Before C.C had even opened her mouth, the young man had vanished. While she hadn't had a good look at him, she noticed one thing which was imprinted in her mind: he wore a soldier's uniform.

Damn. She'd had enough of conflict and destruction for one lifetime – her original plan was to inhabit the isolated countryside that hadn't been tainted with blood and live out the rest of her life peacefully. Unfortunately, she came to the conclusion that she probably wouldn't be able to actualise that fantasy. At least not for a few hundred years.

She woke to the sound of scraping metal. Groaning, she opened her eyes to find two men standing above her. Their piercing glares made her feel uneasy, but she sat up despite her feelings. They motioned for her to walk. An agonising pain shot up her leg which almost fully disabled her movement.

Limping, she followed her guides through the building. It was painfully difficult to ignore the disturbed screams echoing down the hall as they passed the occupants of the other cells. She glanced over her shoulder and peered at one of the silhouetted figures inside. What she saw reminded her of her own, forgotten suffering. She looked away: not because it scared or horrified her, but because she didn't want to get distracted. She tried to focus on her situation.

Where are they taking me? She thought back to yesterday, when she first found herself here. Her head began throbbing again. While she couldn't recall anything before her arrival, she remembered the man standing outside her prison. He had mentioned something important, hadn't he? Suddenly, she realised where she was going – to be questioned by this 'Levi'.

'Levi' had a certain ring to it – someone of a high status who was powerful and influential in government. That would make sense seeming as he was the one questioning C.C. But why? What had she done?

She tried so hard to recall it; she knew that somewhere inside herself she knew, but she just couldn't access that information. It wasn't so much that she was incapable of it, just that the throbs were so agonisingly painful that she contemplated suicide.

So she headed forward – every step bringing her closer to a truth that was to be life-changing. Not just to her, but also to a certain someone directly involved in that truth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan or its characters nor do I own Code Geass or its characters.**

**Author's note:**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it really helps me with my writing when I get feedback. Anyway, I modified chapter 1 slightly because I realise that I haven't really depicted C.C's character accurately. Sorry for that. I haven't seen Code Geass in ages - I'll watch it again and try to hopefully show C.C's personality better (especially since she's my main character!)**

**Also, I will try to update a chapter each week. I don't get any time during the week, so I usually write on weekends. My chapters are also very short: I am used to writing short stories that finish within a page. Anyway, please continue to review and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 2:**

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"Do you guys have any pizza? I'm absolutely STARVING," C.C replied. Her lips curled at the annoyance displayed on the captain's face.

He stood his ground – she gave him that. But both knew he couldn't keep his façade for much longer. So she was going to irritatingly aggravate him as best as she could until his patience ran out. Then, she would escape.

Unfortunately, C.C didn't completely see through his masquerade. Where she had experience, he had knowledge. Information she needed: it was crucial to her survival in this foreign world.

"Okay, my turn," Levi stared into her yellow, bored eyes.

"This is getting us nowhere, so I propose we exchange information by asking each other questions. I'll answer one of your questions if you answer one of mine."

Fine, whatever. She could escape later – she had all the time in the world. Contemplating what she would inquire, C.C absently gazed to the small window. It was ajar to create slight ventilation; it took the heavy atmosphere away. She vacantly peered through the glass to the picturesque scene outside. The grass was a deep green, the people smiled and laughed, and the occasional bird chirped. If she had have been at the right angle, she would have seen _it._ But she lacked motivation. She didn't care.

Alternatively, she unconsciously allowed herself to notice it through the screams. They instantaneously filled the room with excruciating volume. The soldiers immediately moved chaotically as they searched for their weapons. Surprisingly, she wasn't the only one who hadn't flinched. Levi remained calm as he ran out of the room – his many subordinates following him obediently.

Soon enough C.C was left entirely alone to do as she pleased. That was easy. Now, she just had to solve her own mysteries.

With a running start, she launched herself at the window. The glass shattered into thousands of minuscule pieces scattering the ground. Her body ached, but she still ran. She sprinted past ruins of destroyed and burnt houses. Her legs carried her onwards for what seemed like minutes until she abruptly stopped.

She gulped when she saw it. While living for hundreds of years did make it significantly easier to predict things that shocked many others, this was definitely not something she could have expected. It was grotesquely massive: probably around ten metres with large, distorted arms and legs. It looked like some experiment gone wrong. _Very, very_ wrong.

It cornered her – its enormous limbs blocked the only exit. C.C didn't know how to react. In her entire lifespan she had never been in a situation remotely similar to this one and for the first time she didn't know. Her original impression had been that these people had been fighting a war, yes. But a war against other humans, not these _things._

She hadn't realised this was a battle not for pride or power, but for something as simple and innocent as survival. These people were at the brink of extinction.

"If only they had Geass," C.C murmured to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was busy. I tried to make a longer chapter this time - it's not that much longer, but I'm trying to make up for the really short chapter I made last time. I'll definitely make them longer! Anyway, thanks again to everyone that has followed/favourited this fanfic, I'm so happy that there are actually people who want to read this!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Attack On Titan, Code Geass or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 3:**

For the first time in three centuries, C.C was astonished. She had, if only momentarily, felt sympathy. How? Her heart had been buried so deep within her body that even she had forgotten it existed. The last time she had felt it was only a slight joy when she had been contracted with Lelouch. That man had changed the world, yet even then she hadn't experienced true emotion.

But now, she had come to the sudden realisation – without her help, humanity will fall. Her entire race, although some would argue her humanity, would cease to exist. _That_ had brought her heart back.

Snapping her back to reality, the monstrosity before her created a unique sound from its throat. It must have been intimidating: the screams of helpless, unfortunate people escalated tenfold. C.C stood her ground. Nothing could kill her, anyway.

Without warning, the massive creature launched itself at C.C. It flew through the air; it reached higher heights than anything else she'd witnessed.

Crushed. C.C was about to be utterly pulverised by something she'd only discovered less than three minutes ago. Her mind filled with one thought: of how excruciatingly painful this was going to be. She looked upwards at her fate and met its eyes. Surprisingly, she could see the emotions behind those eyes – the frenzy and agony that was responsible for its actions.

As if on cue, a hook instantly attached to the detestation's neck. The connected wire pulled a small silhouette through the air at an extremely fast speed. Its velocity put it on a direct route to slam into the neck of the abomination. In a split second the figure was standing next to C.C, the corpse of that thing was on the ground a few feet from her, and C.C hadn't been completely flattened. She had been saved.

Her saviour bore a uniform and held two long blades. His azure eyes pierced directly into hers through blonde strands of hair. She held his gaze – those deep blue circles digging deeper into her mind.

Then, he spoke.

"Um, hello?"

His voice wasn't as she had expected – in truth, it was quite the opposite. From his appearance, one would have imagined his voice to be powerful and authoritative. Instead, the sound was quiet and small; almost mouse-like.

In her peripheral vision, C.C spotted another enormous figure. Without warning, the boy grabbed her and started running. She looked behind her to meet the eyes of an even more grotesque creature than the previous. If that was possible.

They sprinted through destruction. On either side of them victim's bodies lay sprawled on the ground: sometimes limbless. The air was thick with blood and screams. The blonde haired soldier's eyes were wide with fear as he sped past his fallen comrades.

He definitely resembled someone. Someone that had been with C.C during the war against Britannia, she was sure of it. Maybe an ally? No, she didn't know them that well – probably someone she had only fought against once or twice. Racking her brain for an answer, C.C almost ran straight into the wall. Her partner had stopped abruptly at a gate.

The gate was massive. Looking up, C.C couldn't even see the top of the great wall that stood between her and safety. The entrance was blocked by metal bars that were as thick as tree trunks. This must be what stops those _things_ from getting to the rest of the people. The boy ushered her through the crowds of people swarming to get to the inner wall: where they are ensured protection and refuge. C.C and the soldiers were allowed immediate access through the gate.

A few surviving members of the military came through with them into the inner wall. Her escort whispered to one, who immediately gasped. The older man walked swiftly to the garrison members and fervently spoke to them in a low voice. She couldn't make out the words, but C.C assumed it probably had to do with the pressing danger that was threatening humanity. She was wrong.

A group of about six to ten men walked over to her and her guide. They forcefully shoved C.C away from her companion and through the gate. The blonde boy followed the group passed the other guards to a deserted alleyway.

One man stepped forward. His hair was black like ash, and his figure was muscular and tall. He spat as he spoke, "What are you doing!? You of all people should know that we can't let commoners through the gates!"

He turned to face C.C. She looked back at him, expressionless.

"And _you_," he narrowed his bronze eyes.

"_You_ are not allowed here. But since you came with this boy, and you look young and healthy, I'll let you in. That is, if you join our army."

What? Both C.C and the boy remained silent. They must be pretty urgent, C.C thought, if they have to resort to random civilians to build their army. She tried to think - if she joined them, what good would it do? They would find out her immortality at some point, and what then? Then, they would turn on her. Just like the people from back then turned on her when they had found out her power.

Suddenly it came to her. She looked at the boy: he was intelligent, she could sense it. His mind was almost the perfect candidate for that power. So maybe she could help them, just not the way they want her to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry guys for not uploading in ages! I've been procrastinating for ages, and it felt like it was finally time to actually upload a new chapter. So here it is! Not a whole lot happens in this chapter, but at least we get to find out more about Armin (yay!) and his life.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll hopefully update soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan, Code Geass or any of their characters.**

**Chapter 4:**

_Not a day goes by when I don't dread that my life will soon end. Haunted by the fear of the creatures that can slaughter humans as easily as we can kill cockroaches. But I choose to live on, if only so I can protect those dearest to me._

Armin reminisced the days when he, Eren and Mikasa could live without worry. When they could play and laugh together. He hadn't wanted this – any of it. All he wished was for his friends' safety. But what could he have done? It didn't matter now anyway, what mattered was to do all he could and hope that it might be enough.

He walked down the corridor through groups of young soldiers and recruits to his allocated sleeping quarters. He shared the small space with two others: a higher ranking soldier from the Military Police and Commander Hange Zoë that he was well acquainted with from the Survey Corps. They were sent here a few weeks ago to conduct reconnaissance on the Garrison and - well, the military hoped – to take some of the methods the Garrison use and apply it to their respective branches of the military. Apparently, the manner in which the Garrison conducts things is the perfect role model for the other branches.

Armin picked up his suitcase containing his few belongings and walked to the door. With a final glance at what was now his old home, he stepped out into the hallway. What could have been a valuable research mission had become a babysitting trip for a new recruit. _A strange, green haired one_ Armin remembered.

He silently (and sarcastically) thanked the girl for his predicament. While it wasn't completely her fault – she was roped into the army without any consent – she was still the cause of all this. If she hadn't have been there at that exact moment, Armin wouldn't have had to save her and become involved with this. Now, he had to watch over her until they arrived at the 107th Trainee Corps.

After he left the building, Armin headed down a barren road to the place where the green haired girl and their escort had agreed to meet him. His eyes darted over his surroundings and he, satisfied that there was no detection of a presence, relaxed a little.

He had only waited a few minutes when the girl and their temporary entourage appeared. They wandered over to their means of transportation: a horse and cart. The girl then turned to face Armin.

"Hi. Apparently we'll be spending a lot of time together, so you can call me C.C," she said monotonously.

"Hello C.C, I'm Armin Arlert from the Survey Corps. It's nice to finally put a name to the face," Armin smiled. Even though she hadn't said it very pleasantly, at least he could finally call her something. That was progress.

C.C stared at the sky, boredom written over her face. She didn't want involvement. She wanted to be the passive bystander that only watched the events unfold without affecting the outcome. But now, she was completely entangled in a war for all of humanity. She couldn't be in a worse situation.

Armin turned to look at her. His intelligent eyes studied her, not missing a single, insignificant detail. He yearned for answers, wanting so strongly to question her until he knew everything about her. She was so peculiar, so exclusively different that he couldn't read her by analysis alone. He couldn't prevent himself much longer – he _had _to know.

"So, who exactly are you?"

C.C paused for an instant. While it wasn't the most direct question, it would satisfy Armin for the time being.

"Well, that's a long story. Are you sure you're up to it?" C.C still spoke as monotonously as ever, but her expression changed. She continued to appear bored, but she had a slightly amused glint in her eye.

Armin was prepared. Whatever story she had to tell was worth listening to. "I don't care how long it is, I just need to know. Please."

She hesitated again. C.C wasn't going to tell him the truth, but she couldn't be bothered to fabricate a lie. She just wanted some pizza.

"Alright, I'll make a deal with you: I'll answer your question as soon as I get some pizza."

Slightly confused, Armin replied, "Okay, I guess."


End file.
